Bankai!
by Aliuvial
Summary: Ichigo has to supervise Rukia, Rangiku, Renji and Byakuya when they go to the world of the living to drink... Byakuya & Renji admit their feelings for each other before hand.


**I do NOT own Bleach or its characters!**

**I do own the story line/plot.**

**Nothing major to be noted I guess... :3**

**Slight ByaRen but nothing major…**

**The ending? I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Byakuya's POV**

"Ah-Ah-CHOO!" I wipe at my nose with a tissue. Stupid spring time… Making me sneeze! Ugh! I can't get any paper work done!

"Byakuyaaaaaaa!" I jolt from my thoughts at suddenly being yelled at. I only have a few seconds to put my cold stare back on but that is all the time I need. I go back to working on finishing the giant stack of papers that threaten to fall off my desk at any moment. The office door slides open with a slam.

"I hope you have a great reason for disrupting me, Renji." I say his name coldly before looking up from my papers. He is standing there with a weird expression. Standing beside him is…

"Ichigo Kurosaki." I spit out his name. I truly disliked this kid. I only put up with him because of my vice captain. He smiles at me from behind Renji. I set Senbonzakura on the top of my desk with a thud. "I truly hope you have an even greater reason for disrupting me." I keep my straight face as I continue to sign papers. Suddenly the brush is pulled from my hands. I can feel my eye brow threatening to twitch. I glare up coldly at Renji, who was now standing above me. I push myself up from my chair and slam my hands on my desk. I watch as Ichigo shuts the door quietly.

"What has gotten into you Renji? You are truly a nuisance." The venom in my voice makes him wince. Seeing this makes m heart twinge a little.

"I'm sorry Captain. Rukia wanted me to invite you to go drinking with us in the real world." Renji sets the brush back down on the table gently. I slowly grab Senbonzakura and smile when Renji jumps back with Zabimaru ready to be taken out of its sheathe. I smile just the tinniest bit at this. Ichigo is standing with Zangetsu out and ready. I slide Senbonzakura into its resting place on my hip with a snap. Renji & Ichigo relax just the tiniest bit.

"For disturbing my work you can both pay for my drinks." I head o the door without another words and leave my office. I stop outside the closed door to listen in. For some reason I got the feeling that Renji & Ichigo were staring at each other with big eyes.

"Wait… Did he just agree to go drinking with us?" Ichigo laughs out loud.

"You were SO shy about asking him too! I thought you were going to die of embarrassment." Renji grunts.

"Shut up Ichigo." His voice is rough. I lean closer to listen in. "I didn't even get to say what I really wanted to say." A heavy sigh fills the room. Sounds like Renji sighed…

"Renji." Ichigo's voice is soft. "You have to tell him at some point. He's going to find out eventually. I mean... How long have you liked him? Since the day you met?" Ichigo talks slow and firm. Renji breathes in a deep breath.

"Yeah. What can I say though Ichigo? He'd probably have Senbonzakura hack me to pieces." Ichigo and Renji make a weird noise. Suddenly Ichigo pipes up.

"Maybe I will go tell him for you!" I barely have enough time to flash step to my manor before Ichigo slides open the door of my office. I plant myself underneath the shade of a cherry blossom tree with a sigh.

"What is it that you want to say?" I was thinking out loud when suddenly Ichigo appeared with Renji right behind him. I glare at the two of them, out of habit of course.

"Hey, Byakuya! Renji has something to say but he's too afraid to-"Ichigo keeps talking even when Renji covers his mouth with a hand. Renji is staring at the ground with his cheeks lightly flushed. I mentally roll my eyes but heart flutters.

"What do you want?" My voice was cold and harsh like usual. Ichigo looked at me, then at Renji.

"Renji has something to say to you. I'll leave the two of you alone."

** Renji **

I scratch my head with a frown on my face. Byakuya continued to stare at me with those grey slate eyes. The flush on my face was enough for him to notice. He narrows his eyes at me.

"Do you have something to say Renji?" He voice was cold and demanding as I plopped against the right side of the tree. He goes to turn towards me.

"Can you keep facing the way you were? It'll make it easier." His eyes widen a little in shock then he turns forward once more.

"Spit it out. I don't have time to waste." My heart was beating like hell as my breathing quickened along with it.

"I like you." My voice was like a squeak. I cover my mouth with a hand. I stare to the right of me. Suddenly my face is turned to the left with slight force. Byakuya removes my hand from my face and captures my mouth in a kiss before I can speak. I moan into the kiss and part my lips a little. Byakuya tongue darts into my mouth. Out of shock I lightly bite down on his tongue. His eyes widen in surprise. When I let go he slowly pulls his tongue out. My face is flushed and I look away with a hand over my mouth once more. I can't believe I just bit his tongue! Ugh! What was I thinking!? I had my eyes clenched shut when he moved to kneel in between my knees. Delicate, long, firm white fingers rap around my right hand that was clench into a fist on my leg. The other slowly pries my hand off of my face again. When I don't move my head his hand grabs hold of my chin.

"Renji?" His voice was so soft that it makes me start. I turn my head and slowly lift my gaze to meet his. I open my mouth to speak but his fingers rest against my lips.

"You don't have to worry. I know your upset about biting me." Byakuya leans in closer to my mouth. His words dance across my lips. "You don't need to be so shy." My eyes go wide and I get a gentle smile from Byakuya.

"Captain... I don't… I… what?" I can't seem to wrap my head around anything right now. My captains' eyes go hard again.

"Shut up Renji." My mouth hangs open. "Don't ruin the moment." I suddenly burst out laughing and this gets another REAL smile from him. He pushes himself up with his hand before pressing his lips against mine once more. I chuckle into the kiss then kiss him back. I grip his hips with my hands tightly. He grunts in pain before kissing me more feverishly. He traces the tattoos on my chest with light fingertips. I moan into out still deep kiss when his fingertips dance around my nipple. He pulls back for breath. I notice he is smiling lightly.

"I've waited a long time to hear that voice." I gape at him in embarrassment and he chuckles. It was warm and humble, unlike when he talks. I was captivated by his laughter.

"You should laugh and smile more often, it makes you look younger." I barely had time before the words were out of my mouth. This causes my captain to stare at me shocked then burst into a new round of laughter. I smile a little, on edge that maybe at any moment he would have Senbonzakura kill me. He looks into my eyes; the passion in them was rooted so deep that I was captivated. In his eyes was also hesitation mixed with excitement. Most importantly, I could see that he is truly happy. I found myself smiling and shaking my head from side to side.

"What is it Renji?" His voice was low and soft. I smile up at him brightly.

"I can see it in your eyes." He lifts a perfect eyebrow at me "I can see that you are truly happy. I'm glad." He flushes slightly at my comment and I chuckle.

"You are the first person to ever have been able to read my eyes." His voice was so quiet I wasn't sure if I heard him right.

"Thank you Renji." He sits down next to me. As he leans against me I found myself reaching for his hand. I hesitate before grabbing hold of it. Seeing this, Byakuya grabs hold of my hand and squeezes gently.

Later that night the two newest love birds, Byakuya & Renji, stepped through the Sekimon and into the world of the living for a night off. Not surprisingly, Mastumoto had also come to the world of the living because it involved drinking. When they stepped through Rukia, Ichigo, and Matsumoto were already sitting underneath the cherry blossoms in the park they had decided to meet at. Byakuya, with his permanent glare took a seat underneath the tree next Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Oh, hey Byakuya." Ichigo smiles slightly before looking over to yell at Matsumoto.

"Damn you! Keep your clothes on woman!" Ichigo runs after Matsumoto who was already in the bag from drinking all day anyway. Her laughter fills the air filled with Ichigo cursing after her. Finally Ichigo catches Matsumoto and forces her to sit underneath the tree again.

"Now stop acting like your five years old!" Ichigo growls at her before taking his original seat. He shakes his head before wiping off his scowl.

"Hey Ichigo." Renji looks down from sitting on a branch in the cherry blossom tree. Ichigo looks up a little surprised. He smiles up at Renji soon afterward.

"Renji! It's good to see you again." Renji laughs freely.

"Yeah, you too." They both share a laugh.

"Hey Ichigo, why aren't you drinking?" Rukia pipes up from her silent drinking. Ichigo's brow twitches.

"I'm underage. Plus, it doesn't appeal to me." Rukia barks in laughter. She points at him while grabbing her side.

"Yet, you called Matsumoto a child! Haha." Ichigo's brow furrows and he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Shut up Rukia. Just because I don't want to rink doesn't make me a child." Ichigo's voice was dark. Mastumoto poked him in the forehead.

"You are a child." Rukia and Matsumoto lean against each other while yelling child, child, child, and child! Ichigo stands up and stretches.

"Humph." He rests his hand behind his head as he starts to walk off. Renji calls after him.

"Hey, Ichigo! Where are you going?" Ichigo stops walking, turns his head and opens his eyes. They are hard and unforgiving.

"I'm going home because I don't drink or need to put up with this shit. G'Night Renji, see you later." He nods his head at Renji in goodbye. Renji bows his head a little in farewell as well.

"Night Ichigo." Renji leans back into the tree once more. "Rukia, pass a bottle of sake up will ya'?" Rukia throws a bottle of sake up to Renji and Matsumoto hands one to Byakuya as well. After about a half an hour everyone was drunk as fuck! Renji was petting the grass saying "Roll over. That's a good boy! Now sit." Rukia and Matsumoto were giggling and laying on the ground. Byakuya was the only one semi-sober. Senbonzakura was now materialized and sipping sake with him. Eventually, they also got super drunk. Ichigo came back to check on them all to make sure they were alright and to get the pictures he promised the women's association.

"Byakuya, what the hell are you doing?" Ichigo's voice is shaking. Byakuya is shaking the trunk of the tree. He looks at Ichigo with clouded eyes.

"Ichiiiigoooo, it's not working!" He goes back to shaking the tree. Ichigo stares at him with a blank expression.

"What's not working?" At this moment Ichigo pulls out a camera and starts taking pictures of Renji petting the grass and giving it compliments, Rukia and Matsumoto rolling on the ground and dancing like weirdoes, and Byakuya….

"Bankai!" he shakes the tree viciously. "Bankai. Bankai. Bankai. Bankai!" He slouches against the tree.

"Stupid tree." Ichigo managed to get a few pictures of Byakuya doing this and burst out laughing.

"Byakuya, are you drunk?" Byakuya nods a little and this causes Ichigo to laugh even more. He points to Senbonzakura lying on the ground upside down against the tree.

"Senbonzakura is on the ground right there. That's just a tree." Ichigo snickers as Byakuya looks down.

"Ohhh. You're right." He voice is blank as he goes back to shaking the tree. Ichigo turns on the video recorder on his phone to video tape the whole thing. Byakuya hugs the tree while yelling Bankai many times over before he passes out. Ichigo saves the video and leaves them all there.

"I better get paid for this before I get killed." Ichigo shakes his head and opens a Sekimon to Soul Society. He better get these videos and pictures to soul society before they all wake up and kill him. That night Ichigo got nothing for the pictures and video except thanks and props for being able to pull it off.

**_However, when the photos and video were spread around soul society, Ichigo got beat up by Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, Senbonzakura, and Byakuya all at the same time. Let's just say, he never videotaped Byakuya drunk again._**


End file.
